Gravity
by Lozza12345
Summary: Companion story to 'The story of Suze', Chapter 12. One-shot. “No Embry. I'm mad about the fact that Paul – the guy who’s had countless other girls, then dumped them the next day – is dancing with the girl I just imprinted on!”


**Hello! **

**To clear up confusion on chapter 12, Jake's behavior, I _finally_ got around to typing this up. It's basically just Jake's view of chapter 12 in 'The story of Suze'. If you haven't read that, I would suggest reading it before reading this to avoid spoilers.**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Twilight. I do, in fact, own Suze though.(**(

* * *

**(Jake's POV!)**

When Quil, Embry and I reached the beach after I finally calmed down after the garage situation, we were greeted by the rest of the pack and their imprints. I ignored everyone and went to sit on one of the logs near the fire, trying to ignore the painful hole that was punched through my chest.

"Lighten up Jake. Have some fun! It's not the end of the world!" Quil cried, slapping me on the back and sitting on the log to the side of the one I was sat on. Embry plopped down next to Quil. I stared into the fire.

How could Bella do this to me? We've been best friends ever since I can remember – does none of that matter? She's choosing the most dangerous person alive – well, undead – who's going to turn her into a bloodsucking parasite! Does her life mean nothing to her? What about her family – what will she tell them? Will she fake her own death – breaking everyone who loves her? Does she know what that would do to Charlie? Or me? Is she really going to through with that?

After a few minutes, or hours – I don't know – I heard people laughing.

"Who's the tall girl with Leah?" I heard Jared say.

"Yeah, they look like twins, they're both wearing the same thing but opposite colours." Paul added. I looked over to Quil and Embry who both looked shocked, as a tall pale blur tackled them both off of the log they were sat on. At first I thought it was a vampire. Apparently not.

"Suze! You made it!" Quil cried.

"Suze? I thought your hair was shorter this morning?" Embry asked.

"It was, it grew while I was asleep!" Suze jumped up and reached out a hand for Quil and Embry, then I turned my gaze to the sand.

"So? What happened this morning with Bella?" Quil asked. I growled angrily.

"Well, I was just there, minding my own business walking home, and I heard someone running behind me, so I turned and found Bella, see? Then she started screaming at me shouting 'My Jacob!' and when I corrected her, telling her that Jacob didn't belong to her and then started saying I had no idea what I was talking about, so I told her to tell me and she said that she was getting married, and started going 'Its all your fault! If you hadn't put My Jake in a bad mood, he would've taken the news better!' so I shouted, and I quote 'You stupid little cow! Obviously he's going to get mad! You lead him on like he's your pet! How would you like it if it was your man doing that?!' and next thing I know, she's screaming and my cheek was tickling and I grabbed her by the collar, told her that she's lucky I don't hit weak, pathetic little girls and when I dropped her…well…that's top secret, if I told you, I would have to kill you." She explained, quickly.

She had another go at Bella? Quil and Embry started laughing and high fived each other. I couldn't hide the growl that was building in my throat when I stood up and pulled Suze around. Acting on instinct, I swung my hand and slapped Suze hard across the face. She stumbled to the side a little and touched her cheek. I was surprised the slap didn't knock her down, let alone not knock her out. I spun to Quil and Embry and glared at them, baring my teeth. They both were looking at Suze, completely ignoring me, so I growled. That got their attention.

"How dare you. HOW DARE YOU!" Suze screamed, then punched me in the face. I felt my jaw break painfully. Thank god it'll only be around 10 minutes to heal. Suze grabbed my arm and spun me around and let go, sending me flying into a tree, which almost snapped. How could Suze be this strong?! She walked over and kicked me in the gut, making stars invade my vision and I covered my face with my arms. She started panting for breath. "L-Leah." She breathed, then tried again and shouted for Leah loudly. Leah helped her into the forest, leaving me dazed and confused. How could Suze be so strong? She's only human – it was impossible! I stood up and shook my head, trying to clear my vision, then rubbed my already healing jaw.

"Whoo! Jake got his ass handed to him by the pale chick!" Brady shouted loudly, causing most of the pack – except Quil, Embry and I – to laugh.

"What the hell Jake?! You could've killed her!" Quil cried, jumping off of the log and storming over to me angrily. Embry followed him. They both had twin looks of anger and disgust on their faces.

"Yeah! Jeez! You could've really hurt her!" Embry growled.

"If she comes back and beats you up again, I'm not gonna stop her." Quil said.

"Same." Embry replied, walking back to the log. Quil and I followed and we sat in silence.

10 minutes later, I heard Suze's voice near the trees.

"What? What you all looking at? Coz I _know_ you're not all looking at us, right?" She said something to Leah, then I heard her light footprints on the sand, walking in my direction. She stood in front of me and yanked my face up and time stopped.

Everything except Suze and I just...disappeared. She was glowing – but not from the flickering flames of the bonfire. This was a different glow – an internal one that was brighter and more beautiful than any other light in the whole world.

I couldn't take my eyes away from her perfect ice blue ones, which had been hidden behind coloured contact lenses since the holidays until now.

I felt the lines connected to everything in the world – the love for Bella, my dad, the pack; the hatred for the vampires; everything I'd ever felt – just snap. And then a new one appeared from nowhere. Not just one, but millions. Not string, but steel cables. Steel cables all tying me to Suze. Then, I felt gravity shift from deep within the earth to Suze.

Suze, who had been my best friend, since before I can remember.

Suze, who had stuck with me for years, putting up with me even at the worst of times.

Suze...who had a huge blue bruise, the shape of my hand on the left side of her face that I had given her.

My stomach churned and a huge lump appeared in my throat, making breathing hard. I felt all of the blood rush from my face and bile rose up my throat. Suze – my imprint. Suze – my _soul mate_. Suze – who I had just damaged, in front of everyone.

"You had no right to touch me. I did _nothing_ to you, and I swear, if you do it again, I'll murder you in your sleep or something." She said. I had never noticed the slightly husky edge she had to her voice before, or the fact that her lips were the perfect shade of lavender rose against her flawless ivory skin. I nodded slowly, not taking my eyes away from her. "And from now on, you're getting your wish. We're no longer friends. We don't text each other, we don't call each other and we definitely don't hang with each other. Got it?" My heart stopped beating for a second, and I tried to hide the tears that were trying to build in my eyes. This pain was worse than anything I'd ever felt before, ripping a hole in my chest. I nodded. If this was what she wanted...

"Okay..." I managed to whisper.

"Anyway." She said, turning slightly to face Quil and Embry, "I haven't forgot my promise! Later on, after the stories and everything, I'm gonna put on one hell of a show for you guys!" Quil and Embry both grinned at her then looked at each other and started laughing loudly. "NOT LIKE THAT!" She cried, laughing along with them.

"That's a shame; I was going to ask if I could tag along." Paul's voice said behind Suze. I held back the growl in my throat and dug my fingernails into my knee. Suze blushed and turned to face Paul, who had a flirty grin plastered to his face. "I'm Paul, and you're Suze, right?" He asked and Suze shivered, nodding. I was disgusted about the way Paul was looking at her – as if she was just a piece of meat to him. A game. A _challenge_.

"Yeah, she's Suze. Now, Suze, come on, we have a lot of talking to do!" Suze turned and took a step towards Embry, but Paul reached out and grabbed her hand, yanking her around to face him.

"Not yet. Do you want to dance first?" he asked. Suze nodded. My heart broke – again. "Great!" He cried, pulling her over to the wooden box with the stereo where some of the others were dancing. He pulled her close and rested his hands – his dirty, horrible hands which had touched countless other girls; countless other games – on her hips and she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and they swayed to the beat of the slow song. I bared my teeth at him and growled quietly as Quil tapped me on the arm.

"What's wrong with you, Jake?" Quil asked.

"What do you think?" I snapped, turning to watch them again, making sure he doesn't try anything.

"You're upset that Paul's dancing with Suze?" Embry asked and I shook my head, turning again to face him.

"No. I'm mad about the fact that Paul – the guy who's had countless other girls, then dumped them the next day – is dancing with the girl I just imprinted on." I hissed. Quil and Embry shot me sarcastic looks and I growled at them, loud enough to draw attention to myself. "You think I'm kidding? You think I'm just joking about the fact that my whole world has turned right side up? That everything I felt for Bella just magically disappeared? That when I just looked into Suze's ice blue eyes everything just dropped away?" I hissed, my fingernails digging further into my knees. Quil and Embry's sarcastic expression turned amused, and then shocked.

"You _imprinted?!_" Embry cried, drawing the attention of all of the pack, except Suze and Paul who had just put up a little bubble around themselves. Sam started walking over to us and I groaned.

"Embry, did I just hear you right?" Sam asked and Embry nodded. Sam turned to me – a proud look on his face – and slapped me on the back.

"'Grats bro!" He cried. "Who's the lucky girl?" He asked. I nodded towards Suze. Sams eyes widened.

"That's impossible." He said, shaking his head and looking back down at me.

"Sam. Ever since I first phased and saw Suze, she'd worn coloured contact lenses. Today, she didn't wear them. _After_ I _slapped her_, when she came back from the forest, I looked into her eyes and bada-bing, bada-boom, just add water, instant imprint." I said, sighing and burying my face in my hands. Sam put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him.

"It'll be okay, Jake. She's forgiven you for worse, mostly things that I helped cause. She'll forgive you for this Jake. Trust me." Sam said, patting my shoulder one last time and walking back to Emily.

I stared at the fire for a few minutes, thinking about how the light from the fire was nowhere near as beautiful as the light Suze gave off, then when I looked over to where Paul and Suze were, to find them gone. I leapt up from the look and started looking around, frantically.

"What's wrong Jake?"

"Where's Suze?" I asked, scanning the beach for Suze. I noticed Paul wasn't there either. I felt the tug of the imprint leading me to the forest and I followed it. "She's in the forest with Paul. What if he tries something with her?" I asked, quickly. Quil and Embry were following behind me.

"Suze?! Suze?! You in there?!" Quil cried into the forest. "Suze?! Su- Oh!" He cried as we found Paul and Suze. Paul was crushing her to him, his cheek touching hers.

"Think you could get off of me? I'm losing the feeling in my cheek." She asked and Paul chuckled and let go of her. She ran her fingers through her hair, which was inches longer than this morning and turned around to face us. I frowned, angry at the fact that Suze would rather spend time with Paul than us. "Mm-hmm?" Suze asked.

"Well, we went looking for you, thinking that Paul might have eaten you or something." I said, making Paul growl loudly at me.

"Shut up Jake. You're just jealous because, unlike you, I can actually get the girl I want." Paul growled, walking over to me and pushing me backwards. I was about to push him back when Suze spoke up.

"We didn't even do anything, we were just dancing." She explained. "I swear on the colour purple, that's all we did." Strange girl. Strange, lovable girl.

"Suze. That makes no sense." Quil said. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"That was the point." She replied.

"Now, come on, Billy's about to start with the legends." Quil said, turning and crouching, offering Suze a piggy back. She smiled a mind-blowing smile then charged at Quil, jumping on his back with a lot of force, making him lose his balance and almost fall over. Paul took a step towards me, growling and I growled back quietly. "Ow! Was there any need?" I heard Quil cry.

"Of course. I live to make you guys' life hell." Suze replied.

"Of course, I should've known." Quil replied, and a hand grabbed my shirt, pulling me backwards away from Paul and back to the bonfire.

When we arrived back at the bonfire, I sat down on a log with Quil and Embry and Suze surprised me and sat on my lap. My eyes widened and blood rushed to my cheeks. Forget about the butterflies in my stomach I used to feel with Bella; with Suze there were freakin' _bats! _I wrapped my arms lightly around her waist. Dad wheeled himself over and started telling the legends, that were all true. Now that I'd imprinted on Suze, would I be able to tell her the truth now?

After half an hour, dad stopped speaking. Everything was silent except for everyone's heartbeats and breathing. Suze had a small smile on her face, which made my spirits soar and a grin to grow on my face too. Everyone started talking, which grew in volume gradually and then everyone was talking and laughing about how awesome the legends are, and the pack had knowing grins on their faces.

"So, Suze, what would you rather be? Vampire or werewolf?" Quil asked. Please don't say vampire. Please don't say vampire. _Please don't say vampire._

"Neither." She replied, a grin on her face.

"So you would rather be human?" Embry asked, a confused look on his face.

"Nope. I would like to be an animal, but not a wolf." She replied, a grin on her face.

"Oh really? What animal would you be?" Quil asked. Suze had a thoughtful expression on her face – her brows pulled together slightly, staring at the sand and biting her bottom lip slightly – then after a moment she smiled.

"I would like to be a... Cheetah. I saw one at the zoo one time, and it was so amazing." She replied, grinning at Leah who was grinning back, an amused look on her face.

"Pfft, Wolves are so much cooler than a stupid Cheetah." Embry said, and Suze looked shocked. She jumped off of my lap and walked over to Embry, getting close to his face.

"Are you sure about that?" She asked.

"Definitely." He replied.

"So you're calling me stupid?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No, not you, just cheetahs. Since when does calling a cheetah stupid mean you?" Embry replied. He had a good point.

"Cheetah is my favourite animal, you called my favourite animal stupid, so you're calling me stupid." She said quickly.

"Well I didn't mean it like that, I mean, I would never call you stupid, your like the best female in the world, you're not gonna hit me are you?" He said, looking worried. Suze started laughing and stretched upwards.

"Nah, I've hit too many people today," she breathed, "Sorry about that Jake..."

"No, no, its fine, I deserved it. I'm sorry for slapping you." I said, standing up and moving towards her. I reached out and cupped the side of her face and ran my thumb over the almost gone bruise. Rather than being an ugly blue colour, it was yellow, so it would disappeared soon. I was slightly confused about why she was healing so fast recently, but glad she was. I don't know what I'd do if she was stuck with a bruise on her face for long. Especially one that I'd caused. Suze gulped slightly and her breath caught in her throat.

"It's okay, I barely felt it." She replied. I blushed and Quil and Embry burst out laughing. "_I'm_ sorry if _I_ hurt you."

"Yeah, I would say what you said, but I'd be lying." I replied, rubbing the back of my head, embarrassed.

"Aww, poow wiccle Jakey-wakey got beat up by a giwl!" Embry teased, so I reached over and thumped him on the head.

"Shut up." I replied, even more embarrassed.

"Anyway, what do you want to do?" Suze asked.

"We could stay here for a little bit longer, and you could sing." Quil said. He really liked Suze's singing. She really was amazing.

"Okay, but first, I want to swim." She announced. I raised one eyebrow at her. That was random. She started removing the bracelets on her wrist. One of them was the wooden one that I carved for her last Christmas. My heart started pounding and my eyes widened. I didn't think that she would still have that! She shoved the jewellery in her bag and then pulled out some make-up wipes and started wiping all of the make-up off of her face, revealing her natural beauty and then pulled out a hair band from her bag and tied her hair up in a small ponytail at the back of her head. She reached down to her shorts and popped open the button and Quil reached over and grabbed her hands. She was going to get changed here?! Wasn't she embarrassed?! A blush rose to my cheeks and I looked down, embarrassed.

"Suze! What are you doing?!" He asked, pulling her hands away from her shorts.

"Taking off my shorts so I can swim?" She said, looking confused.

"Yeah, we get _that_, but do you have to change here?" Quil asked and she looked up at us all and started laughing loudly.

"I have a bikini on underneath, stupid!" She cried, yanking her hands away from Quil's. She unzipped her shorts and pushed them down, revealing black bikini bottoms. We were so used to everyone just wearing the necessary – shorts, nothing else – that we forgot humans don't have to worry about shredding clothes. "See?" She said. Quil looked away, blushing. I can't believe how I never noticed how beautiful Suze was before. Bella was pretty, but Suze was... Suze was something else. Where Bella was small and slim, Suze was tall with a body that most girls would kill for. A small waist, big hips and chest and perfect legs a mile long. Her skin was pale and perfect, unscarred and flawless. I can't believe I never noticed that before. Suze reached over to Quil and picked him up in a fireman's lift, shocking us. She was incredibly strong. As in _superhuman_ strong. But that was impossible. Maybe she just worked out a lot.

"H-Hey! Suze! What are you doing?!" Quil cried, wriggling in Suze's grasp.

"What does it look like? By the way, you should eat more, you're too light!" She laughed, then turned and started sprinting towards the water. She was incredibly fast, but I'd known that since the races. Her body from the back was just as amazing as her body from the front. Her legs were strong and toned and her figure was streamlined and yet curvy. She really was something. Embry and I stood up and started chasing after her until she got to the water, where she pulled Quil into her arms and threw him in, ignoring his shouting. He landed with a splash, so Embry and I grabbed her and ran into the water with her. We swung her a few times, then let go, sending her flying through the air and landing in the water too. When she broke the surface, she took a deep breath and started laughing loudly. Taking another deep breath, she dived back down. Embry and I were both laughing at Quil who was floating on the water, laughing hard. After a second, I felt a wet hand on my back, and I was pushed face first into the water, as was Quil. We turned around, and grabbed Suze's ankles, dragging her in the water too, then we all swum over to Quil, who got tickled by Suze.

"Wanna race?" She asked, when we all were all above water.

"Sure, Suze. Where to?" Quil asked.

"Over to the cliffs, and them back to the shore. Its about...400 metres, there and back." She said, grinning. We all nodded.

"Prepare to lose, Suze!" Embry cried, darting off. Suze took a deep breath and dived, as Quil and I started swimming to the cliffs. I was faster than Quil, but Embry had gotten a head start. I was swimming underwater, and when I looked around and saw Suze overtaking me, my jaw dropped. Not a smart move. Water shot into my mouth, and I started choking on it, so I swum up, taking a deep breath when I broke the surface. When I'd gotten my breath back, I dived and started swimming as fast as I could towards the cliffs again.

When I was around 100 metres from the cliff, Suze came darting through the water towards me, waving and smiling widely, her cheeks puffed out with air. My eyes widened. She was fast! I turned and started following her, but she was too fast. When I hit shore again, she was lay down, dripping wet on the sand, laughing. I crawled up next to her and Quil and Embry both did the same.

"If I knew you were that fast, Suze, I wouldn't have raced you!" Quil cried.

"Aww, Did I huwt wiccle qwils ego?" She teased, laughing. He smacked her calf lightly and she laughed louder.

"Yeah. You've totally ruined my self esteem now, if I get depressed, you should feel really bad, Suze." He teased back.

"Aw, sorry Quil." She said and he patted her knee.

"No worries, I'll get over it." He replied, shrugging slightly.

"You know, you only won the race because you didn't have to wear proper clothes, like us." Embry said, rolling onto his stomach and leaned up on his elbow. I highly doubt that just cut-offs could be classed as proper clothes.

"Oh? Well, why don't I go and ask to borrow one of the other guys shirts? Would that be okay?" She challenged.

"Works for me!" I laughed, patting her thigh.

"Why do you all keep touching my legs? Is it 'Cop a feel of Suze's leg day' today?" She asked, pulling her legs up. Quil and Embry grabbed her ankles and pulled them down and I grabbed her hands and pinned them to the sand.

"Yeah, it is, didn't you get the memo?" Quil asked, running his hand down her leg. She started laughing loudly, squirming.

"No! No, no, no, please! I'm ticklish!" She cried, tears starting to run down her pink-tinged cheeks. "No!" She gasped, "Please! Stop!"

"Aw, come on guys, don't be mean." I said, letting go of her hands. She sat up quickly and slapped their hands away, then rubbed the tears from her cheeks.

"Mmm...I'm hungry." She said, randomly. "I'm going to go to Forks and get a pizza."

"Okay, but come back soon, at 9:30, we have a very important person from some special council coming here to tell some stories." I said. I was going to ask if I could come too, but I'm sure the guys would want to ask stuff to be sure I imprinted.

"Sure, sure." She said, copying what I say. We walked over to the log and she pulled on her shorts. "I'll be back in 20 minutes." She said, running down the beach in the direction of her house. I missed her already.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**So, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Hmmmmmm?**

**Also, I put up a Poll on my profile, if you like my story, check it out! Please and thank you!**

**~Lozza**


End file.
